Otherside of the Page
by Animaman
Summary: What if one was a manga to some other anime, and one of the characters try to perform the moves that they just read about. two-shot, from both sides. First x-over, so enjoy.
1. Naruto Version

**OTHERSIDE OF THE PAGE-NARUTO VERSION**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

This is my first crossover, so enjoy.

Life in Konoha was just business as usual, and for Team 7, it just another day in the old routine. Unfortunately for Sasuke, that meant that he had to deal with that same question all over again: "Would you like to go on a date with me after we get done training for the day, Sasuke?" Sakura asked which was apart of the daily headaches he receives from her and the stupid fan club. For the first time ever, he was wishing that he was in his teammate's position at the moment.

"No Sakura, I won't go out with you." Sasuke said, "Why don't you follow Naruto's example for once and try to actually improve yourself as a ninja instead of trying to find ways to get my attention."

Sakura gave Naruto a quick look before saying "All that idiot is doing is reading a comic book." She said.

Sasuke took a look at title, "Is that _Dragonball Z_ you're reading?" Sasuke asked, only to receive a nod for an answer, "Good taste in reading. I love Dragonball."

And just to show how predictable she was, "Really, I love it too Sasuke." Sakura said, with love in her eyes, while causing Sasuke to give a brief growl.

Naruto raised his free hand up, with his fingers waving in a way of saying pay up. Sasuke groaned before slapping a copy of _Dragonball R_ into his hand. "Thank you." He said before placing the book into his pouch, "Now if you'll excuse me I think I found something in here that might help with my training." He started to walk towards one of the near by trees.

"You mean you're actually going to try and learn something from some stupid comic." Sakura said, with a smug look.

"This coming from somebody who just sits idly by on her ass while the rest of her team is actually gets their hands dirty?" Naruto said, causing some steam to come out of Sakura's ears, "Anyway, don't knock it until you try it, some of the principles they use ain't that much different then what we use." He explained before getting into a meditative position, with his hands just a couple of inches apart.

"That boy has become such a smartass." Sakura said, while looking back towards the boy, "But he is still not any better then you." This was when she realized that he was looking at her like he was trying to cooking her alive.

"One of the rules you should have remembered by now is never to underestimate anybody or otherwise it would become your downfall." Sasuke said with venom.

"Yes Sasuke." Sakura said, and decided to keep quiet while they wait for their ever late sensei to show up.

About an hour later, Kakashi made his usual entrance, which caused Sakura to yell out "You're late Sensei." He just gave a small wave and said, "Sorry about that, I was . . ." He was about to give one of his excuses until he noticed something about his blonde student, "What in the world?"

The other two looked to notice that Naruto had a big smile on his face as a blue orb of energy was shining brightly between his hands, "So what, he's just doing the Rasengan." Sakura said.

"That's not the Rasengan." Sasuke said, causing the girl off guard, "The Rasengan is made by forcing one's charka to rotate in opposite directions inside a small sphere, making it one of the most powerful attacks there is." He explained, causing Sakura's eyes to go wide, "And that sphere is not even made of any chakra."

"Then what is it made out of?" Sakura asked.

"Ki," Naruto answered, "It is when you push your inner energy, like chakra, out to manipulate it into doing certain moves and abilities." He explained, before reabsorbing it, "And now that I've got the first part down, I'm going to try another step." He said before closing his eyes.

Kakashi jumped out of the tree he was in and walked towards the other two. "Well, since Naruto is already busy with his little training, why don't we get on with our little training." He said, before getting another surprise from Naruto, "Well, well, ain't that boy full of surprises today."

The two looked again to see that Naruto was floating a few feet off of the ground. Sakura was the first to respond, "Oh come on this is just one of his tricks and I'm going to prove it." She said before tossing a pair of shuriken at him.

When they went right through Naruto, they were worried until his image flickered out. He made Sakura jump when he said, "Now that wasn't nice." He then turned to Kakashi, "Anyway, don't we have some training to do?"

*** * ***

The sun was starting to set when Kakashi dismissed his team for the day. When he walked away, reading his little book, Naruto stretched his body for a bit and started to leave, while Sasuke was enduring another one of Sakura's repeated attempts to go on a date with him. When he gave her the usual answer, he decided to catch up to Naruto and ask him a couple of things. "Hey Naruto, I know that you didn't just learn those things right out of the blue, so how long have you been training?" He asked.

Naruto just turned around and said "For about a week now. Today was the first time that I actually made it this far."

Sasuke nodded at this, "And I'm guessing you're going to do all of Goku's moves?" He asked, although he already knew that it was pointless.

"Most of them, the only one that I'm going to try to avoid is the Spirit Bomb, unless I really have to." Naruto explained, "Now if you would excuse me, I have a date with Kin, and she gets annoying whenever I show up late."

"I thought you were supposed to be by my side no matter what?" Sakura yelled out, "You didn't tell me you were seeing other people."

Naruto just stopped right there, and turned around, giving her a stoic look, "I've told you about a month ago. It doesn't surprise me any if you weren't paying attention due to that stupid fan girl crush." He said, "Hey Sasuke, maybe it's about time you let her know about the real you before she finds out the hard way who the biggest idiot really is on this team."

Sakura was furious because Naruto, in his own way, just said that she was weakest in the team and she wasn't going to let him get away with that. "Naruto, there is no way that you are any stronger than me!" She yelled out just as she was getting ready to punch his lights out, with a little help from her inner self.

Naruto got into the position that Sasuke recognized right away, "Kamehameha!" Naruto yelled out as Sakura got hit by a strong wave of ki, sending her flying towards the village. "The hard way then." He said, before turning towards Sasuke, "Maybe you should try to learn how to do Vegeta's move."

Sasuke watched as his friend hurried towards his destination, and when he turned around, 'I was thinking the exact same thing.' He thought before going to grab a bite to eat.

Sakura on the other hand, woke up about an hour or two later, to get a rude surprise when she noticed that she was in a casino, on top of a crushed blackjack table, and there standing in front of her was a really ticked off Tsunade, 'uh-oh' being her only thought.

Here is my first crossover, so keep the flames down. The next chapter is going to be in reverse, with Goku and the other DB characters checking out the Naruto manga. Those who want to know what happens to Sakura, she lives, only to be stuck in the hospital for about a month. Read and Review.


	2. Dragonball Version

**OTHERSIDE OF THE PAGE-DRAGONBALL VERSION**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Dragonball series.

By the way, this takes place two years after the defeat of Kid Buu.

Goten and Trunks were looking in while reading the latest addition of _Naruto_. When they reached the end, they couldn't help but hope things turn out for Naruto in the end.

"Man, I'm glad we don't have their problem." Goten said.

"Yeah no kidding, Naruto is trying everything he can to save his friend and Sasuke just wants to kill everybody." Trunks said while agreeing with him.

"But still, wouldn't it be cool if we could pull off some of the moves they do on here?" Goten asked.

"Yeah I know, although I'm still confused about the whole elemental thing though." Trunks said.

"Maybe we can ask Piccolo at the picnic tomorrow." Goten said.

"Good idea." Trunks said, "And why don't we practice some of their moves now."

Goten liked the idea but couldn't help but show how much he was like his father, "But shouldn't we check to see how the chakra thing works first?" He asked.

Trunks eyes snapped wide open before he fell hard onto the ground, with his leg twitching in the air. He yet somehow recovered quickly enough and said "Yeah you're right, let's go talk to Gohan since he tends to know so much." Goten jumped up onto his feet and followed his friend.

Next day at the picnic, everyone had showed up at the Capsule Corp. building for the reunion, especially Goku, who was trying to avoid the wrath of Chichi by not repeating what he did from about a couple of years ago.

Like they said yesterday, Piccolo was definitely there, having a good time while talking to Gohan, so the boys decided to go ahead and ask their question, "Piccolo, can we ask you something?" Goten asked the Namekian

"Sure, go ahead." Piccolo said, curious what the boys are up to this time.

"We want to know how we can use the elements to help with our training, or more to the point, use them as part of our training?" Trunks asked.

Piccolo looked at them with a curious look, "This wouldn't have anything to do with that comic book _Naruto_ now, would it?" When he caught the surprised looks on the boys faces, "I know about it because Dende reads it as well, and now he's bugging me for a puppy." He explained.

"Well since you already know about it, can you explain to us how we can use elements into our attacks?" Goten said.

"Sorry boys that's something even I'm not too sure about." Piccolo answered, "From I understand about Elemental manipulation is that it's something that has to come from relying on whatever energy that comes from inside and I don't know if that is possible in this world." When he saw the boys starting to look down, "But it wouldn't surprise me any if you boys pulled it off."

"He's right guys." Gohan said, getting the boys' attention, "Just try it and see if you can pull it off. Think of it as a way of proving to people that some things really are possibly if you work your hardest to achieve it."

"You're right Gohan!" Trunks said, "Let's go Goten!"

"Yeah!" Goten said as both boys ran off to give it a try.

When they were a good distance away, "So you actually read _Naruto_, Piccolo?" Gohan asked his friend, an amused look on his face.

"Was that you I caught reading _Fruits Basket_ about a month ago?" Piccolo shot back, causing said boy to go red with embarrassment.

About a couple of hours later, the two boys were getting the hang of a couple of move from the comic, so they decided to have a mock battle to try them out. When Goten charged at Trunks with a fully charged Rasengan, who was charging in with a Chidori. Both of their aims were slightly off, and they ended up flying past each other. They ended up using their attacks on the wrong people: their fathers.

"YYEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!" Goku yelled out as he got struck in the butt by Goten's attack.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta said while his sandwich got obliterated by Trunk's attack.

When both boys realized what they just did, the only thing they can think of was "Run away." Both went Super Saiyan and flew out of there in a hurry, with Vegeta not too far behind. Goku managed to recover afterwards, "Uh, what just happened?"

"Oh you just got attacked by Goten trying out a new move." Gohan said.

"So that was the Rasengan that I felt." Goku said, getting a surprised look from a few people, "What?" He asked.

"You read _Naruto_ too?" Gohan ask, surprised that his father would actually read something.

"Yeah well, what can I say," Goku said, placing a hand behind his head, "It's a good place to look for some new moves to train with."

Nobody was surprised at this comment. They know that only things tend to cross Goku's mind that would catch his interest: Food and training.

"Now if you would excuse me, I need to hurry and catch up to the boys before Vegeta decides to kill them." Goku said, while placing two of his fingers on his head, and flickered out of the area.

The rest of the group just laughed and enjoyed the rest of the party.

Here is the other part of the two-shot. If this seems rushed, sorry about that, just that it's harder to place Naruto moves onto Dragonball due to both having their own set of rules. Those that want another story on the Naruto, let me know, but not in this story since this was just an experiment to see if I was capable enough to do a crossover. Read and Review.


End file.
